


TK 结婚3P（续3.）

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 虐待+救回，下章一定甜回来（吧）最多还有一两章就能完结了。⚠️⚠十级避雷预警⚠️⚠️*这章真不甜*涉及坏人（虐待/试图标记）光，涉及指jian，无直接插入。求求了，我话都说到这份上的别再瞎几把点进来辽。不接受谈人生，不接受骂人与挂爹。





	TK 结婚3P（续3.）

 

*

 

少年搬去了学校，他打算在外面冷静几天…顺便给男人和光一多留点相处的空间。

临走时心里怎么会不难过不迟疑，但他知道，目前的自己留在家里是无法控制住嫉妒的情绪的——尤其是在看到他俩亲密接触时。他是不懂事，占有欲又强，容易走极端，可光一心碎的眼泪又是他的软肋，他一看光一露出那种隐忍的痛苦，难受与心疼这两种情绪就会像猛兽一般整个吞噬掉他，他很煎熬，很难过，他不想再让光一痛苦下去了。所以他忍着割离心底不舍与不甘的疼痛，把光一让了出去，独占了他那么久，也该给男人一个机会了。

 

-

男人在书房里坐了许久，他总算平复好心情能静下心来细致地剖析少年话里的含义。他还是太冲动、太急躁，平时善于隐藏情绪与欲望的他在感情出现问题还是乱了阵脚，从没想过自己在光一心里的地位会产生动摇，当他终于意识到自己某天可能真的会因为过度自信与自我而失去他、过分随性与淡漠而消费完他的爱时，他才知道他到底有多愚蠢，自己到底是做了些多么欠揍的混蛋事。

隔壁房间早已没了声响，光一独自呆在房间里会胡思乱想吗，没有alpha的陪伴一定很难熬吧。男人整理好思绪终于走出了书房，他现在满心的愧疚与无从表达的爱意——这些泛滥的感情急需传达给被他伤了心的爱人。

Alpha踌躇不安地打开了门，迎接他的只有一片寂静与空无，偌大的卧室里除了几丝omega残留的甜苦气息外便什么也没有了。他愕然了几秒，踱着步子走到了床前，看到了自己那床被揉成一团的被褥，这里留下的信息素是最浓的，微微凹陷的轮廓处已经没了余温。

果然是生气了吗。男人坐在床边抱紧了还留有光一体香的衣物，自责地将脸埋进那堆布料里深深吸了口气，还是那种熟悉而溺人的玫瑰味，清香里透着股淡淡的甜蜜，这是独属于他的omega的味道。只是，他记得光一的甜蜜要更汹涌、更撩人，不该是像现在这样…被苦涩稀释了的。

男人给少年打了个电话。那边的人在听说光一不见后短促地顿了顿，似是意识到了自己的中途离开或许让他伤了心，少年长吁了口气终于哽着声向男人说明了最后结束时光一被扔在墙角的状况：“他哭了好久，

可能…是想自己静一晚吧。”

光是想想他蜷在墙角哭泣的画面就让男人心痛得不行，挂断后他又焦急地给光一最亲密的朋友打了个电话，那边传来的同样是机械冷硬的忙音。挂掉电话后男人心底的最后一丝力气也被抽光了，他看了眼逐渐暗下去的手机屏幕，放任自己陷入了残存着光一体味的床铺中。

——如果光一真的是闹情绪了想要好好冷静一下，再这样狂轰滥炸地找他强求他也是没用的吧。

 

*

 

阴冷的地下室。

潮气中浮满了甜苦不安的信息素，光一已经是第二次从昏迷中被折磨醒了。

他被锁在了冰冷的刑台上，手脚大开，破烂单薄的衣物在冷汗的浸透下凌乱地黏在染上层情粉色的光滑肌肤上。重要部位的遮蔽物都被小刀划开了，挺立的乳头在空气中颤栗，不久前才被少年进入过的后穴也在愈发汹涌的发情反应下难耐地一张一合，光一痛苦地闭上了眼睛，无法并拢的开立姿势让那些黏滑湿热的淫液更加肆意地沿着臀缝淌下了大腿根，他根本就无法忽视掉那个变态热切而灼人的视线，温柔香甜的蔷薇气息在这个alpha身上反而成了魅惑邪恶的味道，他总会时不时地挑拨起光一的情欲，再兴致盎然地看他在刑架上几近失控地表露出对欲望的渴求…以及缓过情潮后对自我生理反应的极度厌恶，他手里拿着录像机，光一的每一句呻吟和哭求，每一幕败给欲望的失神求欢都被巨细无遗地记录了下来，画面里的镜头拉近了，omega湿濡饥渴的小穴还有空气中挺立红肿的乳头也被细节化录制了下来，男人看着镜头里缓缓恢复神智的omega，将录像机摆好放在架子上再一次兴奋地走了过去。

“真特别，居然被两个人标记过。”他凑到光一颈边轻轻嗅了嗅，同类alpha残留的信息素让他不悦地皱了皱眉。他抓住光一的头发将不断摇头挣扎的人重新摁回冰冷的刑台，柔和耐心的自说自话也在他反抗的瞬间成了凶残暴躁的低吼：“你他妈老实点”

掩于蔷薇花香下的狂躁信息素又一次裹挟住了情热边缘的omega，光一不适地张大嘴呻吟了几声，他双腿发软，呼吸急促，才消停不久的发情反应再次有了复苏的迹象。诚实的身体反应显然取悦了阴晴不定的陌生男人，他舔了舔光一后颈的腺体，尖尖的牙齿恶劣地蹭在那层表皮上，似乎下一秒就会刺穿皮肤让这个已经有了家室的omega再染上点别的男人的味道。

“呜…呜不…！”男人逐渐加重了嘴上的力度，牙齿陷入肌肤的刺痛感也愈发鲜明，光一慌乱地莽扯着锢住他四肢的链条，被死死抓着头发的脑袋也痛苦地小幅摇了摇。

“嘘…别怕。”舌身舔过衔在齿间的小块肌肤，光一情不自禁地抖了抖，微垂的湿润睫毛也因恐惧而颤得厉害，牙齿渐渐松开了已经被咬出深深印记的颈肤，男人亲了亲光一汗津津的脖子温柔地舔了舔那两排牙印，他凑在光一耳边低喘着抚上omega剧烈起伏的胸膛，指尖有一下没一下地撩拨着那两颗暴露在空气中的乳头，他在感受光一身不由己的震颤和兴奋，他最喜欢听猎物痛苦地流泻出那种抑不住的难耐低吟。

“我怎么会这么随便地标记你呢……”暂时标记这种东西根本就满足不了他变态的占有欲和破坏欲，男人摘掉半框眼镜重新看向呼吸都在发颤的omega，他诡异地笑了笑，没了镜片遮挡的眼睛不像先前那般死板阴沉，可里面闪动着的怪异情愫却让光一头皮发麻，男人将手移到了他大开的下体，冰凉的指尖沾了点分泌的体液缓缓从腿根移到了最私密的入口，他用指腹揉了揉光一湿濡的穴口，不顾上方突然传来的剧烈挣扎和哭叫轻松随意地就插进了小半截手指。

“我要，进到里面…”他勾起手指在omega软热的内里搅了搅，一边听着光一尖锐破碎的哭喊，一边兴奋地又往深处插了插：“像这样…我会完全地、再次标记你。”

-

光一的反应异常激烈，或许是被两个人标记过的原因，第三人的侵犯仅仅是手指都让他痛苦地扭成了一团，他凄惨地哀叫着浑身痉挛不止，过度分泌的黏液也像失禁一般大汩大汩地涌了出来，男人看了眼光一逐渐失焦的黑眸——止不住的眼泪也在他浑浑噩噩地颤抖时象征性地流下了脸颊。再怎么样男人也是这方面的老手，二次标记过的omega少说也有两位数，他还是第一次看见像光一这种本能排斥性征如此强烈的omega，他暂时停下了手上的动作抽出了手指，怏怏地擦了擦满手的黏液重新坐回了原来的椅子上。

“还是匹烈马呢…”咔嗒的拍照声在空寂的地下室里显得格外刺耳，男人拿着录像机再次对准焦距喃喃自语道。镜头里的omega下体湿了一大片，湿润却空荡荡的双眼里缓缓流下了几行泪水，他的脖子上多了几颗新鲜的痕迹，被汗液浸透的衬衫已经衣不蔽体了。

 

*

 

光一整整一天都没回家，这太不正常了。电话没人接，周围的朋友也说没消息，他到底去了哪儿。

隔天傍晚时分男人终于察觉到了不对劲，收拾房间时他才发现卧室最顶端的柜子被人翻过，光一常穿的那几件衣服也不见了。他立刻检查了一下暗墙后面的保险柜——里面果然已经少了几张光一的个人证件和他自存的两张备用卡。

焦躁和慌乱顿时侵蚀了男人强装出来的镇定，他第一时间打开座机给少年说明了情况，另一边仍在片刻不停地给光一和他的亲友打电话，机械的女音一次又一次地重复，将男人折磨得心乱如麻，他出门问遍了家附近光一可能会去的宾馆和商店，却没能找到一丝线索。

一个处于发情期身体状况很不稳定的omega在没有alpha的陪伴下能去哪儿？被标记后光一过分敏感的身体他比谁都清楚，让他忍一个晚上或许能咬咬牙熬过去，毕竟他的爱人在某些方面性子烈，很能忍。但这都快整整一天了，他无法想象在没有alpha安抚的情况下特殊时期的光一该如何挺过那一波接一波汹涌的情潮。半夜里不想打扰alpha独自承受几个小时都会让他满身湿黏的汗，眼泪和体液流得到处都是，更何况是这种…情绪低落，做到一半被扔下的糟糕状态。

他越想越焦急，在街头同赶回家的少年碰面后俩人又更大范围地寻找了起来。在没有大致方向的情况下男人也不好大费周章找过多朋友帮忙，他拜托了几个辖区探官调出了附近的监控，终于在几十副相近的画面中捕捉到了类似光一出现的镜头，画面里失魂落魄的男人提着一个便携背包，可能是被夜风吹的有点冷，他环住手臂抱紧了自己，步履不稳地拐进了一个小巷子里蹲坐了下来。

下面的画面就被阻挡了，男人反反复复看了几十遍监控，每次看到光一裹紧身体缩成一团的那一幕喉咙就堵得难受，他一个人在外面该怎么办啊，还是这么不会照顾自己，怎么连离家出走带的都只是些单薄的衣物，外面温差那么大，生病了怎么办。身侧的少年已经红了眼眶，他转过头眨了眨酸涩的眼睛继续拨通了电话，对面那个omega是光一从小玩到大的好朋友，能和他取得联系多少可能找到点线索。

“……喂。”这是几十通电话里唯一打通的一次，两人像抓住了救命稻草一般立刻向他询问了光一的踪迹。光一带走了护照，八成是想去国外找他的朋友熬过一段时间，时差问题那边没有及时接到电话也能理解，可对面茫然的一句「没听说欸……」却彻底让两人懵了。

“你说什么…光一，光一他不是应该…应该、”少年慌乱无措地冲着电话质问道，他不像男人那样能沉得住气，在看见光一哆哆嗦嗦地蹲在墙角时他就心疼得要死了，联系了半天才接通，他焦急地等待了这么久…现在居然告诉他、告诉他没消息……他最后的希望居然也说没消息，这让他怎么办，他该怎么办。

“你别急…到底发生了什么，你们不是……”不是刚结婚不久，怎么突然人就不见了。朋友没有说后半句话，发生矛盾这点已经显而易见了，他不想再刺激情绪有些失控的男人们，能让他们急成这样一定情况很不对劲。光一和他几十年的交情他又怎么会不了解，到底是因为什么而离开很大程度上会影响他下决心的方向，他话锋一转一针见血地问道：“标记了？”

“嗯…。”

“发情了？”

“嗯……”

“冷落了？”

“……”

男人紧了紧拳头没再出声，他现在恨不得给自己一巴掌。反倒是少年敏锐地捕捉到了对面突然严肃低沉下来的声音，立刻抓着听筒焦急地问道：“您是不是知道点什么……” 

对面短暂的停顿了一下，紧接着便是一声担忧且不安的叹息：

“发情期的话…找D医生看看吧……”

“毕竟他那儿，可以靠钱弄到抑制剂。”

 

抑制剂……两人呼吸猛得一滞，一阵钝痛随即在心底铺天盖地地蔓延开…明明本该有两个人可以照顾他，明明是他们许诺过的要好好对待他，可到头来却还是逼得他要靠冰冷的药剂来度过煎熬的发情期吗……把光一变成这样的人是他们，把光一弄成这幅离不开他们、敏感又脆弱的人明明是他们，可是为什么，最后要承受这一切痛苦的人却偏偏是光一呢。

电话挂断后少年已经死死揪着胸口的衣服无声地流了几滴眼泪，男人也隐隐红了眼眶紧盯着朋友传过来的通讯录锁定了一串私人号码，十有八九这就是那个所谓的D医生。

 

*

 

老狐狸果然不会干吃力不讨好的事儿，怒气冲冲的两个男人是什么来头他又怎么会不清楚。隐瞒真相指定逃不过一顿收拾，这小诊所估计也别想再开下去了，直接坦白的后果当然也不会好到哪儿去。面对他们的威胁警告，D医生只是闪烁其词地说了个隐晦的地名，他没告诉男人具体是哪个岔口，只是避重就轻一口一个替人办事儿不太清楚给周旋了过去。

不能再和他这样耗时间了，男人恶狠狠地丢了句毒话便快马加鞭召集了群兄弟分头在A巷寻找光一，这条街上的大多监控摄像头早就没了作用，有些地方尽管被修复过但要不了几天还是会被些社会人士给破坏掉，这一带已经成了众所周知的邪乱区，三天两头出点事，痞混恶棍从来没少过，光一深夜被约在这样一个危险的地方进行不正当交易，很难想象万一他被什么人给盯上……不行，绝对不行，只是设想就已经让他们感受到了撕裂般的痛苦，男人和少年悬着一颗心拐进了第三个岔口，墙壁上歪歪扭扭用血涂出的红色大字令他们不寒而栗，他们在这里隐约闻到了点淡淡的玫瑰味，这个岔口是最阴森也是最隐蔽的，胡乱堆砌的破烂和脏衣服总是在不断刺激他们的神经，他们无法控制自己不去想一些最糟的情况，小路快走到尽头时少年已经出了一身的冷汗，他脸色惨白，微张的嘴唇轻微翕合着却怎么也说不出一句完整的话。

 

“那…那里……”

他颤颤地指了指墙角，那里有一摊被人踩烂的衣服，监控里频繁出现的便携式背包此刻像堆破烂一样大敞着浸在泥地里。

男人呆滞地看向少年手指的方向，走过去的时候几乎要稳不住身体，他没有意识到自己在哭，煞白的脸上写满了不愿接受的恐惧，他难以置信地回头看了眼跪坐在地上颤抖不止的少年，再次看向墙角时视线落在了碎了一地的玻璃渣上

 ——那是抑制剂。

纵使他不愿接受，那的确是光一亲自买的抑制剂。

他痛苦地蹲下身攥紧了光一被踩脏的衣物，张大嘴巴却怎么也不能从干涩的喉咙里发出一声哀鸣。身后赶过来的警官朋友对这带多少有点了解，按以往经验，发生在这个岔口的案件多数都是…诱拐和迷奸。他看了眼地上狼藉的一片以及失魂落魄缓缓站起身的男人，痛心地倒吸了口气，于心不忍地交代出了更多令人绝望愤怒的消息。

“这带有个惯犯，自称黑蔷薇。”

“被抓获过几次…每次都能全身而退。”

……

“我要他的全部资料，找到他的老巢……”

 

*

 

“啪——”

男人张开手指，倒数第三支抑制剂也从他手里自由落地，珍贵的药剂瞬间摔碎在地板上发出了清脆悦耳的爆破声。他坐在椅子上戏谑地看向浑身颤抖眼睛通红的omega，慢悠悠从黑布带里掏出了最后两支对光一来说起救命作用的抑制剂。

“想要？”他体贴地打开玻璃瓶，站起身缓步靠近情潮中深受欲望折磨的omega，他一定难受得快死了，仅仅是alpha的靠近都会让光一哆嗦个不停热切难耐地扭动下体，他的眼泪已经快要哭干了，布满红血丝的眼眶透着刺穿人心的苦楚，光一在期间被要求做过很多过分的事，他都没有接受，一次又一次咬着唇忍耐被迫的发情，到后来意识昏沉中他都不知道自己到底在坚持什么，明明都已经这么痛苦了。

“想要吗？跪下来，舔我”

“呜、滚…”

“啪——”又摔了，还剩最后一根。

“很痒？嗯？”他摁住了光一扭动不止的大腿根探出手指不断在他的穴口处摩擦打转，偶尔浅浅地插入就能逼出光一甜美又痛苦的呻吟，他耐心地撩拨着omega浑身上下的敏感点，从乳头到后穴，更多黏腻的呻吟和体液很快便在男人熟练的动作下流泻出了更多。

他又试着往深处去了去，果然又听到了光一尖细抗拒的哭叫，男人有些不耐烦了，他故意并起手指往里面狠狠插了几下，直到光一抖得停不下来一抽一抽地干哭时才粗鲁地退出手指，他气不打一出来，反手就给了光一重重的一巴掌。

“疼不疼…”冷静下来后反而有些心疼地给他揉了揉通红的脸颊，男人神色复杂地盯着光一空洞的黑眸看了许久，一边抚摸着他被打肿的左脸一边抓着他的头发温和地问道：“想要抑制剂吗？让我标记。”

“你休想…”

“你他妈真是找死，很好，我就喜欢你这种不怕死的。”暴怒再次取代了短暂的温柔，最后一根抑制剂被男人摔碎了，他唯一的希望也被彻底打破了，那他还在坚持什么呢。光一盯着低矮的天花板走了神，他已经不想管这个男人此刻在做什么了，亲他，摸他，打他…都无所谓，只要不标记他，只要不盖过那两个男人留在他身上的印记就好。 

“累了吧，吃点饭？”看着精疲力尽情绪低迷的光一，男人突然想到了什么似的轻快地笑了笑，他从矮桌上拿起已经凉透了的一碗粥，勺了满当当的一勺直接就往光一的嘴里硬塞：“多吃点，都累坏了……”

“咳、呜…”

“好吃吗，专门给你熬的。”等到光一终于艰难地咽下去大半后男人托着下巴愉悦地弯起了眼睛，他笑得残忍且恶毒：“里面的药都是过量的呢。”

 他听见了光一猛烈的咳嗽与干呕，可他怎么会让光一再吐出来好不容易吃下去的东西。男人紧紧捏着他的两腮强迫他停止催吐的行为，一直等到极效春药起了反应才缓缓松开了手——他要让不乖乖听话的小动物生不如死。

  

*

 

情报上的男人是个alpha，本名未知，化名黑蔷薇。身高183，体型偏瘦，常年戴半框眼镜，右眼角下有颗泪痣。亲人好友未知，家庭住址未知，背后有龙台帮势力。五次入狱，五次保释。

……

 

据说最近活跃在B区，经常在网络上分享捕获的“猎物。”心狠手辣，性情变态。

以及最重要的一点：痴迷于再度标记。

 

堂本刚看着情报上陌生男人的档案，发颤的指尖收得更紧了。这张乍一看温婉斯文的面孔下到底藏着怎样凶残恶毒的秉性，落在他手里的光一又会遭受多少非常人能想象的折磨…况且还是身无寸铁虚弱发情的状态……这份并不完善的情报末尾让男人有些微的眩晕，再度标记…不行，这绝对不行。

被两个alpha占有就已经将光一逼到了极限，倘若不是有着心底那份沉甸的爱意，他都不知道光一能不能坚持承受下来。如果现在再强行给他标记第三次，他甚至怀疑光一会不会因绝望和过度痛苦而…放弃自己。

他们必须快点找到光一，一秒都不能再等了。可这个该死的「黑蔷薇」显然是个经验丰富的惯犯，没有稳定的安身之所，网络IP也被软件篡改过，再加上他背后叱咤风云的龙台帮势力……通过正道恐怕是很难挖出他的底细了。

男人暗自咬了咬牙，打开手机翻到了隐藏通讯录那一栏。电话接通了，对面传来了一声沙哑低沉的问候。

 

“黑蔷薇，给我他的具体位置。”

 

*

 

“很难受？”男人又在录像，发情期被下了药还没有抑制剂的omega简直是最优质的素材。光一痛苦地挣着铁链，体内的每一个细胞都在药物作用下疯狂震颤，他浑身是汗，不自然的绯红让他看起来像是在高烧。omega全身上下的所有毛孔都在舒张，似乎下一秒就会因过度出汗而脱水，他的腿已经彻底软掉了，穴里疯狂剧增的瘙痒让他难受的边抖边哭，加速分泌的热液止不住地从他腿侧流淌下来，前面也像是被千万只蚁虫啃嗜着，高昂的阴茎胀成了怖人的紫红色，他从昨天到现在没有被允许发泄过一次，每次被迫发情时就只能一颤一颤地滴淌下分不清是什么的液体，现在又被喂了药，他甚至不知道自己一直在流的东西是不是尿了。

“乖乖顺服我不就好了……”他拿了块湿毛巾走过去擦了擦光一汗湿的额头，边问边将手指再次插入了光一痒到不行的穴里抠弄了几下

“哈啊啊——啊啊……呜呜……”

“你到底还在奢望什么？”快两天了还没把这个omega给成功标记下来，男人能耐下性子陪他耗这么久已经够冒风险了，再过不久他的暂留底或许就会有被发现的可能，不加快动作可不行。这个omega受了这么多煎熬也该死心了吧，他这么抗拒、这么以死相逼，说白了还是没有对那两个男人彻底绝望。

“马上都两天了，你还指望有人能来救你？”男人拍了拍光一通红的脸颊，用手背抹掉了他滑下眼眶的那滴泪水。

“你说，哪个alpha，能丢下自己的爱人两天不管呢？”他多添了根手指，慢慢试着往从未进到过的深处探了探。

“啊啊……啊…不呜、不要…哈啊……”光一又一次走了神，他情不自禁地去想男人说的话。是啊，都两天了，怎么还没人来找他呢。不过，为什么有人要来找他呢？他不是…早就被人嫌弃了吗，他不是从出门那刻就认定了不会有人再想要他了吗。他没在奢望，也没在幻想，他只是在偏执地坚持自己想要坚持的东西、只是下意识地觉得，他需要坚守这些。

是的，他只是还没有彻底绝望罢了。当男人趁着他走神的间隙顺利插进去整根手指后后，光一蓦地瞪大了眼睛缓缓流下了两行泪水，他叫不出来了，他抗拒不了了，他听到了心底深处有什么东西正在瓦解破碎的声音。

“真乖，你看，一点都不痛吧。”没有意料之中尖锐的惨叫，男人兴奋地喘着气吻了吻光一红痕遍布的脖子，他更大幅度地在光一体内扩张抽送起来，一次又一次地亲吻他已经没了焦距、空落落的眼睛。

真是，一点都不痛呢。可是呼吸怎么会变得这么难过，就连心跳都难过的令人窒息，该怎么办呢。

凄冷的空气中只剩下男人急促的喘息和录像机持续运转的咔嚓声响，不一会儿，连接相机数据线的电脑屏幕亮了亮，黑色的荧屏上跳出了一个刺眼的绿色勾号。

“对，腿张开…”男人松开光一的脚镣抬高了他的一条腿，诱哄中缓缓解开皮带扣拉下了拉链。

一串急促尖厉的撞门声偏偏在这时响了起来，男人烦躁地低吼了一声，他郁沉地瞪了眼快被撬开的大门更用力地按住了稍微恢复点神志的omega，这个死气沉沉、已经快要坏掉的男人怎么在这时候又抗拒了起来。

“乖…别动…你他妈别动！

你信不信，信不信我当着他们的面操你…嗯？”

光一没有说话，只是睁着干涩到流不出泪水的眼睛定定地看向晃动的大门。

 

一声巨响后，大门被踹开了。

 

他们看到了墙角处被扒光衣服锁在刑台上的光一，他满身痕迹与汗水，干掉的泪痕在那张惨白的脸颊上显出水色的印迹。光一空洞洞的眼睛已经失去了以往的灵动，他的脑袋歪在一边，只有被咬破皮的嘴唇上还有点鲜活的血色。

 

十几个手持枪支的黑衣男子全部瞄准了惊慌失措的「黑蔷薇」，短暂的愕然后高瘦的男人站起身阴冷地笑了笑，他穿好衣服理了理刚才弄乱的头发重新戴上了半框眼镜：“我投降。”

“你他妈给我去死”少年控制不住激动愤恨的情绪冲过去重重给了他一拳，男人一个趔趄差点摔倒在地上，他抹了抹被打出血的嘴角，抬起被手铐锁住的双腕讥讽地冲他笑了笑：“你看，我不是都认罪了”。

“王八蛋…！我迟早要弄死你！”黑衣男子夺回被少年胡乱抢过去的枪枝压制住极端情绪下失控崩溃的年轻男人，一直到等到刺耳的警笛声逐渐远去才痛心地松开了手。

 

“光一…光一……”男人早就冲过去松开镣铐把失魂落魄的omega搂进了怀里，他脱下自己的衣服盖住了光一饱受蹂躏的身体，不住地亲吻光一已经没了血色的脸颊一声声地唤他。

“光一…你看看，是我们啊。”少年只是看到了他失去焦虑的黑眸就受不了地大哭了起来，他抚摸着光一汗湿的脑袋一次又一次地给他擦掉已经干了的泪水。“你不要这样，你不要吓我…呜呜…光一，我们来了，我们来找你了…你骂我们，打我们都行，你就是…不要这样……求你了，不要这样。”

光一木讷地偏了偏脑袋，无神的双眼呆呆地落在了男人们的脸上。

过了许久，那双黑而深的眼眸里终于淡淡映出了两个男人的影子，半晌他轻轻眨了下眼，一滴晶莹的泪水便从眼尾滑了下来。

“光一……”

 

“光一不哭，我们回家了。”

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
